Legend of Korra Behind the Shadow of Blades
by Moonowl.0
Summary: Long time ago Amon found a new born baby boy from a burn down cabin with two parents dead. Amon found out about one of the parents were warriors with stealth, Amon took the child and trained him to be an assassin to kill bender, non-bender who are traitors, and even the Avatar. Will Amon's assassin kill the Avatar or fall for her.


Chapter1. Amon's assassin of the Equalist

Amon was walking through the snowy forest to find a family to support his Equalists to help them take down the benders and start their revelation to their upcoming war till he stop to see smoke coming through the forest. Amon ran to the smoke to see what's burning when he got there he saw a still fresh burn down cabin. Few moments later he heard a woman and he started looking for her and he found her. The woman had a bad case of burns that she won't survive those kinds of injuries when Amon came close to her and asked. "What happen here?"

The woman moans more and said. "John."

Amon had a confused face under his mask with that foreign name. "Is John your husband or brother?"

The woman shook her head. "No he's my s-." before she could finish the woman died.

After a while of silence Amon heard a young baby crying in the wood and he got up and follow the crying where it was coming from as he was walking through the forest Amon saw a dead golden blonde haired man never seen before on the ground with an arrow on his back Amon tried to inspect that arrow but interrupted by the crying close to him now Amon got up and walked close to the bushes and move some of them to find a baby lying there crying. Amon came close to the baby when he was close to the baby he notice a sheathed katana on top of the baby he grabbed the katana and unsheathed it and looked at the blade and find a marking on his blade it said "Honor." On the blade and he put the blade back in its sheath and looked at the baby that stopped crying that just staring at him with his white mask with the big red dot on his forehead of his mask.

Amon just smiled under his mask and carries the baby off the ground and said. "You're wondering why I'm wearing this mask but don't worry child I'll tell you the story behind that."

The baby was just lying in Amon's arms and tries to look at the sky but yawned and sleeps in Amon's arms.

Amon just smiled at the baby and thought. "This child must be the John the woman was talking about her son. But this child wants to know what happen to his parents when he grows, I'll tell him the benders killed his parents and his home for money or something he'll want to join me and the Equalist and he'll be my greatest assassin that I will ever make out of him." As Amon carries the in his left sleeping and the other with the sheathed sword he was walking back to the camp of the Equalist where the people are training for the upcoming war and try to get more non bender men and women to join the group of the Equalist when Amon came back to the camp he ordered his men to find any else at that burning cabin few moments later the men was carrying a large crate of something when they open the crate front of Amon his eyes widened to see a uniform and a lots of weapons with it. Amon thought the family was just simple farmers or hunters but he was wrong they were warriors. Amon shook his head and looked at the baby in his left arm and smiled under his mask.

18 years later.

An 18 year old man with golden blonde hair was training without his shirt with good built of muscles and has a lot of scars from his training as he was training with the others with one against seventeen and he was winning till his master Amon stopped and said. "Enough, your training is complete John now come forth child and let me give you something." As the man name John come forth Amon walked forward with a sheathed katana in his right hand and gave it to John.

John grabbed the sheathed katana and pulled blade out of sheath and saw some markings on the blade.

Amon stood there watching his upcoming assassin while he was look at the markings of the blade and asked. "What does the markings say on the blade my assassin?"

John turned to Amon and answered his question. "It says honor master Amon." He bowed to his master and said. "Thank you master Amon." John stops bowing looks at Amon.

When Amon saw John stop bowing he put his right hand on John's left should with proud face under his mask. Amon couldn't help but be happy that he found John as an infant and glad he could be a father to him but feels terrible to lie to him about what happened to John's family. But Amon put that kind of thought behind him and focuses on John. "Your parents would be proud when they see you what you're trying to accomplish."

When Amon talked about his parents, John balled up his fist with anger and sadness at the same time. "They would be master but the benders took that and I want them all pay what they done to me and my parents." John said with angry tone.

Amon couldn't help but smile under his mask by hearing that. "Don't worry my assassin they will they will." Amon said with an evil voice.

John nodded and bowed. "What is my first assessment master?" John asked with a serious face.

Amon chuckled and removed his right hand off of John's left shoulder. "Your assessment is to assassinate a fire bender name Charvaka the dragon lord the most deadly fire bender ever walk this planet he was located hiding at the Ruins of Taku so I want you to bring his dragon necklace to prove that you succeed your assassination." Amon said with a serious tone.

John nod and bowed to Amon. "I will not fail you master I will not rest or return to you if I didn't complete my mission." John raised his head and turned to armory to suit up.

Amon stood there watching his new assassin to armor up for his first mission. 'I know you won't fail me.' Amon thought with a proud face under his mask.

After John was ready and armored up for his first assassination, he's wearing a black robe with shoulder pads, gauntlets, fingerless gloves, shin guards on his two legs, tabi boots for stealth, a belt with pouches to carry his equipment when needed, and his mask is down to his neck. He put his katana on his back with the sheaf, tekko-kagi on around his belt, smoke bombs in his back pouch, shuriken in his left side pouch, throwing needles on his left side pouch, and kusarigama with the chain around his waist while the sharp end was hanging beside his left upper leg.

When Amon saw his assassin ready, Amon raised his right arm and motions his right hand to make his assassin to follow him to a transportation room where there is a trucks go in and out to their destination, when Amon and his assassin almost to the destination where John was going to his first assassination of Ruins of Taku while Amon was talking to the drive where to take his assassin to his first assassination, John gone back of the truck and put his hood and mask on to see his brown eyes almost to see them as darkness of shadows and death.

Few hours of riding back of the truck John without his mask pulled out his katana to study it and sharping it after that he was done sharping it he put his katana back in the sheaf on his back he laid back on the wall of the back of the truck and close his eyes to rest. After he was resting he was having strange dreams like seeing a long black hair woman carrying him when he was a baby in her eyes were brown color in them she was humming of a tune to him few moments later a man with golden blonde hair with ocean blue eyes when the man gone close to the woman and smiled her and the baby and he lean close to the woman kissed her on the cheek. "Hey how are the two people in my world doing?" he asked as he played with the baby.

The woman looked at the man and just smiled at him. "Oh I'm just fine and little Johnathan is just swell." The woman answered to the man's question.

Before John gets a bit further his dream he heard a screeched from a truck in a stop. As the John got up the driver open the door to the back of the truck to inform him. "This is close enough to get to the ruins you need to walk your way through."

John just nodded and put on his mask on and realized it is night it was perfect for him for stealth when he got out of the back of the truck and started walking to his destination. He reached to the ruins entrance but it was guarded by two guards that might be fire-benders because they're color coded in red and with flame design on their jackets. John doesn't want just barge in there to alert every men and women who are working for Charvaka in that ruin so he need a plan to go in the without anybody notice him and he got an idea. Few moments later of the idea of John's he was climbing on the wall of the ruin, it was high for man can't climb but John can climb any high mountains and climb back down while it was cold, slippery, and rough, Amon trained him in a very young age to be a killer. When john was 4 years old Amon made John climb a mountain and come back when he reach the top, as John was climbing the mountain he accidently grab a loose rock and fell to a nearby cliff and fractured his left arm but he was still climbing the mountain to the top, when John got to the top of the mountain with a fractured arm he climb back down to Amon as he was climbing down he step on a loose rock while he didn't know about it he fell again and fractured his right ankle and he didn't care about it he just got back up and hop with his left leg, when he got back to Amon, John receive a proud Amon. Back in the present John was almost to a ledge to enter the ruins and kill his target, get his dragon necklace, and return to base to give Amon the necklace to wait for his next mission from Amon.

When John was hanging from ledge about to climb up when he heard a footsteps coming and heard two male voices when the footsteps are getting so did the voices that John could hear them better one guy said to his friend. "Ok I'll see the boss but first I need do my business over that ledge."

The man's friend nodded and left man to do his business, when the man was on the ledge about to undo his pants to do his business, when suddenly someone's hand grab his front shirt and pulled him off from the edge of ledge and fell to his death.

John climbed up the ledge and entered the ruin to find his target and kill him after minutes of stealth kill and interrogations to his target and kill his victims who were interrogated by him after walking he finally found his target standing and talking his men. "You worthless how did you lose an accident relic in this-." The target suddenly stop shouting and felt like someone was giving him a death stare behind his back he turn to see who's giving him that kind of stare but nothing just shadows around him and his men. "Boys I don't think we're alone here you group get ready in your fire bending stance." He ordered his fire-bending group. After the fire benders were in there place Charvaka looked at his armed non-benders with swords. "And you group will be in the front of the fire-bending while they are covering you, while you are slashing some knucklehead who is her for my head you will get pay every much money if you do a good job got it." His men just nodded and went to their position to wait what's coming.

John saw what they're doing and he needs to make a plan to get rid of those bodyguards and kill his target. After minutes of planning John threw his smoke bombs at the fire-benders who are protecting the ground assault team. While the fire-benders are in the smoke John ran through the shadows and starting throwing shuriken at some ground assault team straight threw their heads and the other ground assault teams were in shock seeing their buddies getting by some great warrior in the shadows.

"Back to back so we won't get-." One try to make a plan but interrupted by a chain wrapped around both of his legs and was pulled hard into the shadows he was screaming of fear when he was in the darkness no more scream. The other men were now in fear of the shadows the tried looking everywhere to attack until they heard footsteps coming to their, they turn quickly to see where footsteps came from, they saw the wish to unseen they saw their buddy who was trying make a good plan bleeding from the throat gushing blood out of his mouth trying to speak and then fell to the ground dead. Few moments later looking at the dead body on the ground, they saw an upcoming shadow from behind. Before they could turn their head to see two assault groups got strike behind their heads with shuriken and fall straight to their deaths, leaving one being kicked behind his back and fail to the ground.

Before the man could get back up from John's kick John quickly unsheathed his katana and stick it through the man's back of his head and killed him, after killing the last assault team member John turn his attention on the range team still in the smoke. John walks through the smoke still with the katana in his right hand and slaughtering the fire-bender with quick death blows.

After seeing what happen to his men Charvaka was about to flee when he felt a sharp pain on both of his legs and knelt down on his knees to stay off of his legs. As he's kneeling on the ground waiting to strike his attacker while reinforcement will come and help him, suddenly he felt a blade pressing against his back of neck. "Well I guess I'm dead either way huh?" he asked his soon to be killer.

John didn't answer his question just pressing his katana against Charvaka's back neck to kill him but stop when Charvaka raises both hands up.

Charvaka felt blood dripping from back of his neck he put both hands up to make his killer stop for a moment. "Before you send me to the spirit world I want to know and see my killer's face before I die." He said hoping his killer would do his last request.

John think about this and chose what to do, he walked in front of Charvaka and kneel down in leveled eye to see Charvaka's amber eyes. "As you wish." John said reaching for his mask.

As Charvaka was watching his killer remove his mask, after his killer removed his mask Charvaka eyes couldn't believe what he is seeing, Charvaka sees a young man with goden blonde hair Charvaka never seen before in his life, his skin was white as snow, and there was his brown eyes that look darkness and death in those eyes, Charvaka shook his head trying to get use to what he saw. "You look pretty young to be a killer kid, what is your name anyway?" he asked after seeing his killer's face.

When John heard that question he thought about it and got up and looked down at his wounded opponent. "John my name is John?" John answered Charvaka question.

Charvaka was confused with that strange name but accept that foreign name anyways. "Nice name, son. Ok I'm ready to leave this world but I did have a good run though." Charvaka said with a sad smile.

John nodded and grabbed the katana's hilt from his back and quick strike Charvaka's neck and blood went everywhere on the floor flooding it like a waterfall but Charvaka's death Wasn't slow and painful it was quick and painless because John does not like people torture to death it's doesn't feel right to him he thinks people shouldn't suffer with painful deaths he thinks they should have quick and painless deaths. John was killing the blood off of his katana and put it back on his sheath and put his hood and mask back on to hide his face and walk towards Charvaka's dead body and grabbed his golden dragon necklace and John put it in his right pouch, then he left the room all his dead opponents and he went back where he first came in the ruins and left the ruin back to his transport back to Equalist base to tell Amon of his success. When he was back to base he open the back truck to expect Amon there but instead it was an female Equalist soldier standing there for him, John got out the back of the truck and walk to the female Equalist soldier and bowed to. "I'm here to tell Amon of my success of the mission I have taken." John said and pulling out the dragon golden necklace from Charvaka's body the necklace had blood all over it.

The female Equalist soldier nodded. "Amon would be pleased to see that but he's not here." She informed John.

John raised an eyebrow of what she said. "Then where is Amon?" John asked the Female Equalist soldier.

"He's at Republic City for an important mission there I'll send this to Amon for you to let him know you were successful." The female Equalist soldier said and grabbed the blooded necklace from John and to another room before she could leave she informed him. "When Amon gets this message he will give other assassination mission for later so you'll need some rest if you want to kill someone so good luck assassin." John nod to her and she left.

Few moments later John ate and took a shower to get ready for sleep and get ready for his next assassination mission. When he was asleep he had dream of hearing a baby crying and heard a man that was heard before one his dream said. "They found me. How did they find me?" and there was all around John and something caught John's eye he saw three claw marks on some kind of flag and it made John freeze to that scene and didn't notice someone behind his with a katana in the right hand and gone close to john and stabbed him from behind and said to John "The claw clan will always hunt you."

John gasps for air and sit up straight fast wondering what that dream was. "That was weird why am I dreaming these things I never dreamed before." John said to himself and whipped the sweat off of his forehead and went back to sleep.

End of chapter 1

 **Well this my first fanfiction that i published on this site so I hope you enjoyed read and review.**


End file.
